Troublemakers
by Diamond Pen
Summary: Loki unwillingly enlists the help of a mortal to get off of Midgard, but is it possible the she has more problems than he does? How will he get back to Asgard if this girl keeps getting him into trouble? Takes place between the ending of Thor and the end credits scene. What happened to Loki while those credits were rolling? Read to find out. UPDATES EVERY MONDAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! My name is Diamond Pen and this is my first fanfic. After seeing Thor: A Dark World, and falling even more in love with Loki, I've decided to write this story. This story takes place after the first Thor film, between it and the Avengers. I have decided that at least some things must have gone down between the end of Thor and the end credits scene. I doubt Loki just fell from space, met that guy (sorry for the lack of name, I'm only a little nerdy) who formulated the Tessaract Earth takeover plan, then found the Tessaract all within the span of three minutes, so here's my story about what happened to Loki while those credits were rolling. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters. **

* * *

Loki groaned and opened his eyes. He was lying flat on his back, staring up at a dark, starry sky. He sat up and attempted to orient himself. Last he remembered he had been falling through the crushing blackness of space after Odin… Well, he didn't want to think about that. He pushed down the anger bubbling up within him, knowing he couldn't lose his head if he had any hope of finding out where he was. He stood and brushed himself off, realigning his amour and cape. Looking around, he only saw the occasional brightly lit square, decorating the sides of many tall buildings. Though the sky above him was dark, the world below him was lit up, with metal machines hurrying around, and the bustle of ... mortals. Damn it, he was on Midgard. But where on Midgard was he if all this was going on below him.

He moved closer to the edge of what he had first thought to be a cliff and peered down. He estimated himself to be roughly three stories up, on the roof of some building. He turned and examined the roof, glad to see a door that would hopefully get him down without having to jump. He wasn't sure how much more his body could take after falling from space. He went to the door and pushed, then pulled, then with a flick of his wrist sent the door flying off its hinges to land somewhere else on the roof. He grinned smugly before descending down the stairs he found awaiting him on the other side of the door. He continued downwards until there were no more stairs, and then pushed through a heavy metal door to emerge on the ground floor of the building. He could hear pulsating music as he walked down a short hall passed what look like a storeroom and a lavatory.

At the end of the hallway he was greeted by a room full of stumbling, intoxicated humans and was disgusted to find himself in a tavern.

"Mortals." He muttered unpleasantly under his breath as he attempted to make his way to the exit, weaving around many people. He contemplated turning invisible but arrived at the conclusion that it may be even more difficult to navigate through the large room if the drunkards couldn't even see him to move out of his way. His was getting many odd looks from the humans and was roughly half-way to the exit when one especially large one ran into him. Mugs clattered to the floor, but not before their entire contents were spilled on Loki's chest. The clearly drunk man growled angrily. He was large for a human, only a few inches shorter than Loki. Loki didn't even have time to react before he was punched directly in his face. Loki stumbled backwards, shocked but relatively unharmed.

"How dare you! Do you have any idea who-" Loki began, before remembering that this man, or anyone in this realm for that matter, did not have a clue who he was. The large man looked at him, and then chuckled loudly.

"What in God's name are you wearing, you idiot." His voice was slurred but Loki understood well enough that he was being mocked. He frowned, and then proceeded to send the man flying in a similar manner as the roof door. Many of the other mortals were too drunk to realize they had just seen a display of godly power, and instead turned on the strangely dressed man for beating on their friend.

"You messing with Luke?" another man pointed accusingly at him. Loki found it best to turn himself invisible, and hurried out of the bar before he destroyed every insufferable mortal in that building. Fuming, Loki stormed from the building, hurrying to get as far away from it as possible. A loud noise ripped Loki's attention from his thoughts, and he looked up to see two bright lights rushing towards him. He hurried backwards as the loud noise sounded a second time, tripping and falling to the sidewalk as the metal machine rushed by. His invisibility enchantment forgotten, Loki groaned as he found himself lying on his back for the second time that night.

"Rough night?" a female voice asked from nearby. Loki sat up once again, trying to get his bearings. He was only a short ways down the sidewalk from the bar entrance, near a street corner. The voice was coming from a young girl who had just come around the corner. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. She looked to be around twenty five Earth years of age, and was wearing a long, ratted trench coat and large sneakers. Loki glared dangerously at her with his green-grey eyes, not at all in the mood to discuss his night with her. The mortal clearly didn't see the intent in his eyes, as she proceeded to bother him. "Are you alright?" she questioned. Loki dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. He had much more important things to worry about, like how he would get back to Asgard, or at least how he could get to any other realm but this one. The girl still stood nearby, looking at him quizzically. He decided he should really get some new clothes if he was going to be able to function here on Midgard for the time being.

"Mistress," he stood to address the mortal who had been questioning him. "I require alternate apparel." The girl just continued to look at him strangely. Loki tried not to get frustrated when the human did not reply. "I need additional attire." Loki tried again. "I demand you fetch me some." The girl looked Loki up and down before replying.

"Are you high?" she sounded puzzled. Loki grumbled angrily.

"More questions! Are you not capable of assisting me?" The girl moved closer to him, cautiously. She stopped a few feet from him and crinkled her nose.

"You smell like booze. You're totally drunk, aren't you?" Loki growled at the girl.

"No, I am not intoxicated." He replied through clenched teeth, "A violent mortal spilt-"

"Mortal?" the girl interrupted.

"Are you capable of replying in any method other than questions!?" Loki raised his voice. The girl looked at him, clearly convinced he was drunk.

"Can I help you get home?" she offered, "I wouldn't want you getting hit by a car." She motioned to one of the machines Loki had narrowly avoided early. "Where do you live?"

Loki glared at the girl again, "You are incapable of returning me to my home." He said simply, "But are you capable of telling me where we are?"

"You're so shit-faced you can't even remember where you live?" the girl paused, looking around, and then suddenly, "Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why do you insist on pestering me with your many questions?" Loki countered angrily. "I simply want to know where we are!"

"Welcome to the slums of the Big Apple." The girl made a dramatic flourish around her.

"The Big Apple?" Loki repeated quietly. "Well, I can see you will be of no assistance. Farewell." Loki began to leave when the girl grabbed his arm. Loki turned and pulled his arm from her grasp. "How dare you touch me?!"

"I can't just leave you wandering the streets when you can't even remember where you live. Dressed like that you're liable to get beat up." Loki just frowned and looked at her angrily. "Come back to my place to sober up-"

"I'm not-" Loki began to correct her.

"Listen, you said you needed 'additional apparel', or whatever. Just come to my apartment and I'll get you some normal clothes, OK?" Loki grumbled angrily again, fuming at the fact that he was dependant on these weak mortals.

"Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "Lead the way." The girl smiled and hurried down the sidewalk, Loki following closely behind.

* * *

**Well, there you have my first chapter. I wanted to include more but this chapter was getting a bit long. I promise there is more excitement to come, as well as the exchanging of names (as my girl is still nameless). Also, my OC is not (hopefully) going to be a Mary Sue, as we will see in future chapters. Reviews are appreciated as this is my first fanfic. THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone! It's Monday, which means another chapter. Thank you to the two people who have already followed my story, that's pretty exciting for me. Enjoy this next chapter and have a fantastic Monday!**

* * *

"So, what's your name?" the girl asked as the duo turned down an alleyway. Loki knew his name was unheard of in a realm such as Midgard, so he decided to improvise, thinking back to his brief adventure in the bar.

"I am Luke." Loki answered swiftly; lying had always been one of his talents.

"I'm Rachel." The girl stopped walking. "Well, this is it." She motioned to a building that looked to be roughly fifteen stories. Its entrance was lit by a single bulb and the wooden, flaking door had a rusted, metal **3** nailed to it. "Just give me a sec."

Rachel crossed the alley to a large, metal bin. She pushed the lid open a peered inside. Loki looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing? Have you lost something?" Loki asked. Rachel stepped away from the bin holding something. She reached up and slammed the lid to the bin, then proceeded up the three steps to the door of the building. She inserted something into the door and Loki realized what she had been looking for were her keys.

"Why were those in that bin?" Loki inquired.

"When you live in a neighbourhood like mine you learn not to keep many valuables with you. I hide my keys under the rim of the trash bin so they don't get stolen by any muggers." Rachel continued to wiggle the key in the doorknob, trying to get the door open. There was a small click and Rachel smiled triumphantly. She turned the knob and banged her shoulder on the door. It flew open quickly, making a loud creaking noise. She turned to look at Loki, who was still standing in the alley. "Are you coming?"

Loki looked at the unwelcoming building, knowing that whatever was behind that door was certainly not fit for a prince. Obviously his disgust showed on his face, because Rachel glared at him.

"If this isn't good enough for you then you'd better go back to wandering the streets, because you look pretty fucking ungrateful right now. So are you coming or aren't you?"

Loki groaned inwardly at his newly found dependence on mortals. He would simply get the clothes she'd offered and leave, he decided, and followed her into the building.

She closed the door behind him, and turned a knob. Loki assumed she had re-locked the entrance.

"I'm on the third floor." Rachel motioned to a narrow staircase to the left. After a short climb, the pair arrived outside a door labelled **39-B**. Rachel then repeated the same process she had used to open the main entrance, slamming her shoulder into this door as well. Her keys jingled as she threw them onto a countertop, flicking on a few lights so Loki could see. "Lock the door." She instructed as she opened the fridge. Loki pushed the wooden door shut and glanced around Rachel's apartment. It was rather dingy and cramped, with water spots on the ceiling, and all other surfaces either stained or rusted. The main area contained little furniture. A small table, two chairs, and what was left of an old couch. There was a small kitchen with a stove and fridge, and Loki could see only two doors leading off of this area other than the exit.

"Have a seat." Rachel motioned to the couch, "I'll see what I can find for you to wear." She disappeared through one of the doors. Loki walked over to the couch and decided that there was no way he'd be sitting on that… thing. He sighed, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"I found these; I think they're from a shelter. Hopefully they fit." Rachel emerged holding a pair of jeans, a plain blue shirt, a black hoodie, and some sneakers. "Socks and underwear not supplied." She handed Loki the pile. "You can change in the bathroom." Rachel pointed to the second door. Loki nodded and headed in the direction she had indicated. "Thank you." Rachel said sarcastically.

Loki, being the mischief maker he was, responded with a sincere, "Your welcome." grinning deviously as he entered the bathroom.

"Smart ass." Rachel muttered, as she opened the fridge a second time, trying to find them something to eat.

A few minutes later, Loki emerged from the bathroom in the old and drab clothes. Rachel held out a plate towards him, on it was half an apple and a glass of water.

"Hungry?" she asked. Loki reached to take the plate, but Rachel stepped backwards. "Uh, uh, uh." She teased, waggling her finger. "What do we say?"

"Thank you." Loki muttered through clenched teeth, and Rachel handed him the plate. She sat at the table, where a second plate sat, an identical meal upon it. Loki contemplated joining her but he also really wanted to leave. However, his decision remained unmade as there was a loud knock on the door.

A deep voice yelled, "Rachel! Open up!" Rachel put a finger to her lips, indicating Loki to be quiet. "Rachel!" the voice yelled again, and her door was thrown open.

"Damn it Luke! I told you to lock that!" Rachel scolded Loki as two burly men lumbered into the apartment. They held primitive looking Earth weapons up in front of them. "Briggs, Kyle," Rachel stood and greeted the men nervously, "How are you?"

"We would be better if you paid our boss back." One of the men answered.

"I told you last time, I'll get the money. It's just, I was fired. I need more time. Please." Rachel pleaded. Loki sized up the men and their weapons, unsure what the metal devices did. One of the men did something to his weapon and there was a loud clicking noise.

"You've had too much time already. Give us the money!" he held up the weapon.

"Luke, run!" Rachel yelled, swerving quickly around the men, and out the door, Loki, and then the men, not far behind. A loud bang resounded behind them as Rachel and Loki began to hurry down the stairs, and Loki flinched as the wall beside them exploded. Loki doubted himself for a second, as he felt sure he could face these men. Why was he running? There was another bang, and Rachel screamed and tumbled down a few steps to the next landing. She was holding her left thigh and Loki saw red blood colouring her fingers. Loki turned to face the two men only three steps above him.

Both aimed their weapons at Loki's chest, and fired.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! What will happen? I love everything about cliff-hangers, both creating them, and reading/watching them, so expect more of those. Also, who loved Thor: the Dark World, because I thought it was great! I'm going to see it again this upcoming weekend. Anyways, I will be putting out a new chapter every Monday, so I'll see you all again next week! Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to those who support my story. I have some reviews now, thanks so much Transformette! Also, I know Loki is, like, bulletproof in the Avengers but I am going to say that is a power he gains with the Tessaract (it is mentioned in the Avengers that it makes him more powerful), and if Thor can get knocked out with a Taser, well….**

**Anyways, happy Monday, and enjoy this next chapter. **

* * *

Loki reacted quickly as the guns were fired for the third time. Unfortunately, Loki had no experience with mortal weapons. He sidestepped and created a magic shield. One of the bullets hit the glimmering force field Loki had created and clattered harmlessly to the floor, but the other made contact with Loki's arm, just under his shoulder. Loki groaned angrily, and threw his hand forward. The force field grew and rammed into the men. There was a sizzling noise as both men flew backwards and landed, motionless on a landing higher up. Once Loki was satisfied that the two men were dead, he sat down on the steps, grabbing his arm, which hurt immensely.

"Luke," Rachel called out weakly. It was dark in the stairwell, but she could see well enough to know something had happened. She could no longer see Briggs or Kyle, but Loki was sitting only three stairs up from the landing she sat on. His face was twisted in pain, and he was clutching his upper arm. Rachel could see he was bleeding as well. "Luke, what happened? I'm so sorry. Are you shot?" she tried to move towards him, but winced, as a bullet had created a large gash across her thigh. She heard movement above, doors opening and people shouting.

"Luke, we have to go. Can you move?" Loki looked up at her, and then stood without a word. He walked directly past her and started down the rest of the stairs. He didn't have time to deal with this mortal; he'd gotten his clothes, that's all that mattered. "Luke, where are you going? You can't just leave me here."

Loki turned and looked quite disinterested, "And why not? I don't have the time or the patience to deal with all this." He motioned around them but moving his arm hurt and he groaned, returning to clutching it. Sirens sounded quietly, resounding louder each second.

"Please, don't leave me here." Rachel pleaded, "I know I just got you into a lot of shit, but I'm sorry. Please believe me, I hadn't heard from those guys in months. I just-" more sirens cut her off, they were quite loud now. "Look, I'll level with you. I am involved in some pretty sketchy shit, and I can't deal with the cops right now. I'm sorry I got you into this, but please help me. I got you those clothes, and I can help you. I promise, I'll help you get home, just don't leave me. Let's get to a hospital; we'll get your arm looked at, just, please… I'll help you, don't leave." Loki looked at her, she was crying now, softly, still clutching her leg. Loki supposed the mortal did help him and may prove to be useful in the future if he was to find his way off Midgard.

"Fine," he sighed, returning to the landing to help her. He lifted her up with his good arm and helped her down the remaining stairs. There were screams upstairs; someone must have found the bodies. The sirens could be heard clearly now as the duo reached the ground level and Rachel pointed frantically.

"There, use the back door." She winced as Loki helped her hobble quickly towards it. He threw it open and the hurried into the back alley, shutting the door quickly behind them. "That way," Rachel motioned and the two moved as quickly as they could down the dark alley.

* * *

"Secure the perimeter!" the police chief ordered as the front down to the dingy building was knocked down. "Search the area! I want witnesses!"

Police scattered throughout the building and surrounding alleyways. The bodies were found shortly, their entire front sides blackened with gruesome burns. There were also scorch marks on the walls, and blood on the stairs and landing. The scorch marks and horrid burns are what puzzled the chief of police most as he examined the bodies.

"Dawson!" the chief barked, and a nearby officer rushed over.

"Yes sir."

"What was the name of that division we are supposed to report abnormal occurrences to?" he snapped his fingers, "A.R.M.O.U.R., wasn't it?"

"I believe you mean S.H.I.E.L.D. sir." Dawson corrected.

* * *

Rachel was panicked as they hurried down the alleyways. She limped along as fast as she could, having no desire to get caught. They were quite far from her apartment before Rachel decided they could stop. They had made a makeshift bandage by tying the sweater Rachel had given Loki around her leg, but she was still bleeding quite heavily.

"We've got to get to the hospital." Rachel groaned, clutching her leg. "It shouldn't be far now. How are you doing?" she looked at Loki.

"I'm fine." Loki said. His arm was already feeling better and was bleeding less. The mortal weapon had injured him, but he was healing quite quickly. He smiled smugly. He knew he was more powerful than any mortal, or their puny weapons. "Let's keep going." Loki helped support the girl again and they continued walking.

They arrived at the hospital shortly, but before they entered Emergency, Rachel stopped.

"We need an alibi." Rachel pointed out, "We can't tell them we were shot or the police will be all over us."

"Don't worry," Loki assured her, "Lying is my speciality." They stumbled through the automatic doors, and a nurse immediately rushed to help them, seeing how badly Rachel was bleeding. The nurse sat Rachel down in a wheelchair, and began asking her questions.

"How long ago did this happen? How long have you been bleeding like this?"

"I'm not sure, probably a half an hour, maybe a little less." Rachel admitted.

The nurse looked shocked, "Page Dr. Ackerman." She instructed someone nearby. She grabbed a clipboard and began asking more questions. "Name?"

"Emily Carlson." A fake name? Loki realized this girl might be in a bit more trouble than he originally thought. He tugged on the sleeve of his shirt so his wound was hidden. He didn't want to go through an interrogation like this one.

"And what happened?" the nurse asked. Rachel paused for a moment, clearly having not yet thought of an appropriate cover story. Loki jumped in, offering a lie of his own.

"An unfortunate accident," Loki explained. "It happened whilst we were sparring."

"Sparring?" the nurse asked. It looked as if she was going the question him further when Rachel let out a loud groan.

"Dr. Ackerman will see her now." A second nurse said, rushing to grab the wheelchair. She began pushing Rachel down the hallway.

Rachel turned around in her wheelchair and called back to Loki. "Please don't leave Luke. I shouldn't be long." Loki watched as they pushed her around a corner, out of sight. Loki looked longingly back at the exit, unsure of what to do.

* * *

**Please review guys! I would really appreciate it because I am new at this. Thanks, and see you next Monday! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, chapter four! I'm so thrilled to be writing this story! Sorry this chapter is so short, but there is more excitement to come, I promise! Also, I know its Sunday but this is a short chapter so I was done early. Enjoy! **

**Oh, and Happy December!**

* * *

Agent Coulson looked up from the large pile of papers on his desk. "Come in." he called in response to the loud knock on his door.

"Sir," a young agent poked his head around the slightly ajar door, "We just got a call from downtown that you might be interested in."

* * *

Similarly, downtown…

"Sir," Dawson ran up to the police chief, who was standing, arms crossed, in the apartment lobby.

"What is it Dawson," the frustrated chief asked.

"We just received a call from a nearby hospital. A doctor has just finished tending to a patient who, in his opinion, has a wound caused from a bullet. He said he just finished stitching her up ten minutes ago."

The chief looked at Dawson happily, "Which hospital?"

* * *

Loki was allowed admittance to Rachel's room when the doctor was finished with her. When he entered, she was sitting on the side of the bed, in a hospital gown. The thin material of the gown clearly revealed a lump on her thigh, likely caused by bandages.

"Luke," Rachel smiled when she saw him in the doorway. "You stayed!" Loki just looked at her, feeling the statement was rather obvious. He then decided to bring up something that had been troubling him.

"You used a fake name." he said bluntly, "Why?"

"Let's just say my actual name is not too popular with people such as the police. I may have one or two outstanding fines and possibly an arrest warrant." She spoke quietly and flinched as she said the end of her statement, as if someone had yelled it at her.

"What do you mean?" Loki questioned, unsure of mortal laws and their justice system.

"Look, we don't have time to talk about this now. Pass me my clothes, we can't stay here." Rachel motioned to a pile of clothes on a nearby chair. "Is your arm OK? Can we leave?"

Loki knew his arm would be fine. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Your cover-up was awful. I mean, what the fuck is sparring? The doctor or a nurse probably informed the police they had a patient with a gun inflicted wound. I really don't need to be arrested right know." Rachel pulled on her pants on under her hospital gown. Loki just watched as she hastily did up her sneakers.

"So you're telling me that I'm am getting help from a wanted criminal?" Loki frowned, "In your justice system does that not make me an accomplice?"

"Hey, watch who you're calling criminal." Rachel defended before completely processing what he just said. "Wait, what do you mean '_my' _justice system?"

Loki looked slightly flustered, before roughly switching the subject, seeing Rachel had finished changing, putting her trench coat on over her hospital gown. "We were leaving." Loki reminded her, motioning to the door.

"Yeah," Rachel said, carefully standing up as her leg was very sore, "Let's go."

"No one is going anywhere." A voice corrected, and Rachel gasped as she saw a police officer blocking the doorway.

* * *

**Review please! It would mean the world to me. I would love to hear anyone's thoughts because this is the first fanfic I've ever written. Thanks and see you next Monday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, we are back with a longer chapter. A quick question for a chapter that may develop in the future (like we are talking Chapter 9ish), is it OK if I make up a power for Loki that we haven't seen in the films? It may work for an idea I have, it may not. I was just wondering if anyone had any thoughts.**

**Also, I have more reviews! Yay! Thanks so much! **

**OK, lastly: I own no Marvel characters. **

* * *

Loki struggled angrily against the mortal binders holding his hands behind his back. He knew he could escape them, but would not with this many people around. Though he was healing quickly, he really didn't fancy getting … was it shot? … by another human weapon. The men dressed in uniforms had recited a short speech to the duo before escorting them out of the hospital. Loki was shoved roughly into the back of one of the metal machines, and growled angrily at the savagery of humans.

The machine pulled out onto a busy street, behind two more identical ones. Loki assumed Rachel must be in one of the others. He sat quietly, looking through the bars that separated him from the two police officers up front. He wish he knew how to run one of these things Rachel had called cars. With only two mortals to stop him, he knew he could prevail but he had no idea what he would do if he were in control of this machine. He scowled angrily and waited, knowing he would be able to escape eventually.

* * *

Agent Coulson carefully examine the crime scene. He turned to a police officer behind him. "You said that the suspects were on the way to the downtown station, correct?"

"Yes sir." The officer replied.

"You reported they had bullet wounds, therefore inferring that they were responsible for this blood here." Coulson motioned to the stairs.

"Only the female had what the doctor predicted to be a bullet wound, sir." The officer corrected. Coulson nodded, before turning to address a fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"I want this whole place swept and photographed. I will call you from the police station, hopefully with a subject's name. I want you to compile a list of rented apartments and their tenants. If our subject does indeed rent one of these apartments, I want it searched, got it." The agent nodded.

"But sir," the police officer interjected, "Unwarranted search is illegal, and I assure you we have no warrant to search any of these apartments."

"And I assure you," Coulson replied, "As a special agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., I will have no problem sending my men to search an apartment."

* * *

Loki looked around the small, square room he was in, tugging lightly at the chains holding his wrists near the table's surface. He could see himself in a large reflective surface covering one of the square room's walls. He grimaced at the sight of himself in mortal clothes. His hair was a mess and the shirt Rachel had given him had blood staining the sleeve near where he'd been injured. Loki rubbed the spot where the bullet had struck. The wound had now been reduced to nothing more than a puncture, scabbed over and no longer bleeding. He rubbed his fingers together, trying to remove the black residue from them. Loki scoffed, mortals and their primitive ways. Fingerprints? Loki was contemplating his escape when the door to the room opened and a man entered. He was wearing a smart suit and he sat down in the chair across from Loki.

"My name is Agent Coulson. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me." Loki just looked at him coldly, wondering what it was with Midgardians and their incessant need to question everyone. "Let's start out easy. What is your name?"

Loki decided to continue with his lie. "Luke." He said simply.

"Your last name?" Coulson continued.

Loki hesitated, but was unable to think of any other last names beside Rachel's fake last name and the doctor's name, both of which he was sure this Coulson would know. "Umm…"

"Have you forgotten your own name?" Coulson teased. Loki glared sourly at him, wishing he knew more Midgardian names.

"No," Loki composed himself, "I simply do not wish to tell you. I recall one of the men who abducted me said anything I say will be used against me."

Coulson chucked, "Abducted?" There was a knock on the door, and a second man in a suit stepped into the room.

"Sir," the man addressed Coulson, "We ran the prints and photos of this man."

"And?" Coulson prompted.

"There were no matches, sir. It's like he doesn't exist. The computer even had trouble analyzing his prints, as they are slightly abnormal."

Coulson looked curiously at Loki, who sat back in his chair and smiled smugly at him. "Let me take a look." Coulson suggested, and he followed the man out of the room, leaving Loki alone once again.

* * *

"It would appear as though you falsely identified yourself to the hospital staff Ms. Evans." A police officer looked at her over the papers he was holding. "Though I can see why. You've certainly got yourself into a lot of trouble, haven't you?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in her seat, looking down at the table's surface instead of at the police officer.

"Do you want to tell me what happened at your building tonight?" the officer sounded threatening, and Rachel's hands fidgeted nervously. Her thoughts about how she should answer were interrupted by a loud, blaring alarm that now filled the station. Without a word, the officer jumped up from his chair and hurried from the room.

* * *

Loki was tired of sitting in this room. There was no one around so he proceeded to execute his escape plan. With a swift, hard yank, the chain binding his wrists snapped in half, separating his hands from one another as well as from the table. He decided he would worry about the metal rings around each of his wrists later, as he walked swiftly across the room to the door. However, before he even reached the door, a loud, high pitched noise filled the room. Loki frowned, but did not allow it to slow his progress. He threw the door to the room open, and was greeted by three men, armed with more of the puny mortal weapons.

Loki didn't really feeling like dealing with all this again, so with a flick of his wrist, he sent the men's weapons flying. Trying to beat them at their own game, Loki caught one of the weapons himself and held it forward as he'd seen the mortals do.

"You shall let me pass!" he demanded, and the three mortals moved swiftly out of his way. Loki grinned, and strode past the three quivering humans, before realizing he didn't know the way out.

"You there!" Loki turned and pointed the weapon at one of the humans, "Which way to the exit?" The mortal pointed down a hall and Loki turned to follow the directions, only to find himself face to face with another mortal, who held his weapon up near Loki's forehead.

"Drop it!" the men demanded angrily. Loki smiled and let the weapon he was holding fall to the floor. He then swiftly grabbed the man's wrist and twisted, and the weapon he was holding also flew to the ground. Loki then swung the men around by his arm, and he flew into a nearby wall, hard. Loki then took off running down the hallway, ignoring the shouts of the men behind him. Loki could also hear commotion ahead, so he turned himself invisible and flattened himself against a wall before a large group of men came barreling around the corner, some heading the way Loki had just came, and others fanning out down different hallways.

Loki remained invisible as he continued to navigate through the building, dodging armed men at every turn. The loud noise was still blaring throughout the building, and Loki could not wait to find an exit. He was hurrying down a hallway towards a large, metal door labelled EXIT when something caught his attention. Loki stopped outside a large window, looking into a room almost identical to the one he had been in. There, sitting at a small table, was Rachel. She was looking around the room as she frantically twisted her wrists in the metal binders. Loki watched her for a moment, and then shook his head. He didn't need any more of the trouble this girl seemed to cause.

Loki left Rachel sitting there as he continued down the hallway and out the door.

* * *

**Alright, more chapters on the way. Hope you all have a fantastic Monday. Please review and I will see you next Monday. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Who's getting excited with only 9 more days 'till Christmas? Me! **

**Also, I just realized that in Chapter Four I had Coulson sitting in his office at probably something like four in the morning, so oops. I am planning to clear this issue up in a future chapter, wherever it fits in. I'm guessing around Chapter 10 or 11. Sorry guys! **

* * *

The police chief glared angrily at the three officers in front of him as he tried to get a reasonable explanation from them.

"So you're telling me that one man was able to disarm three highly trained officers with a flick of his wrist." the police chief groaned as the three officers nodded slowly. "Are you suggesting I believe in magic?" the police chief growled.

"Perhaps," said a voice behind him. The police chief spun around quickly.

"Agent Coulson," the police chief greeted before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I simply mean that there have been a lot of strange occurrences since we have met this man." Agent Coulson said thoughtful, "However, they are, surprisingly, not the most peculiar things I've ever seen." Coulson then pointed to a nearby computer scene. "Have you seen the system attempt to analyze this man's fingerprints, for example?" The police chief leaned closer to the indicated screen as Agent Coulson pressed a few buttons. After a few moments the computer made a very irritated noise.

The police chief stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Perhaps the girl will know more about this."

"Maybe," Agent Coulson replied, "But I doubt it. I will question her but I am also sending out S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to try and find our mysterious man."

* * *

Loki looked around, trying to decide want to do next. The sun had just come up a while ago and Loki estimated it to be roughly five in the morning, Midgard time. Once he was far enough away from the police station, Loki had needed to remove his invisibility enchantment, because even though he found it to be an unreasonably early hour, the sidewalks of this city were still crammed with rushed mortals who were constantly running into him. Loki was getting increasingly frustrated because he had been wandering around for a least an hour and he still didn't know where he was, or what to do.

He had asked a few mortals about his location, but aside from learning that this city was called New York, he hadn't really gained any helpful information. He couldn't help but wonder if he really did need the assistance of the mortal girl he'd left. He decided to ignore the fact that he was beginning to feel guilty for leaving her and determined that the only reason he should go back for the girl is because he didn't know a thing about this god-damn planet. She was the only mortal so far that had been even remotely helpful. He sighed heavily, once again angry with his dependence on mortals, before turning around and heading back the way he'd came.

* * *

"Ms. Evans, my name is Agent Coulson. I need to ask you a few more questions." Agent Coulson sat down in front of Rachel.

Rachel rolled her eyes, as this was the third person to come and talk to her. "Look, I already told the officer who was in here like five minutes ago everything I know about what happened at my building. I don't know how those two thugs got burnt, but honestly, I don't care. I just want to know what is going to happen to me!"

"All in good time Ms. Evans, but right now I want to know more about the gentleman who calls himself Luke."

"Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Rachel countered.

Agent Coulson frowned, "Let's just say we're having trouble getting him to cooperate."

"Well, I don't know anything. I just met the guy."

"Really?" Agent Coulson looked intrigued, "You just met him tonight?"

Rachel sighed, tired of all the questions, "Yeah."

"Where?"

"Outside a bar. There was a car honking and when I came around the corner he was lying on the sidewalk. I think he might have wandered out into the street, but I didn't see." Rachel answered.

"Then what happened?" Agent Coulson prompted.

"Well, he was acting really strange, and he smelt like beer. I thought he was drunk, so I offered to take him home. I was worried he might get run over; as I said he may have been out in the street. He couldn't remember where he lived and he said he needed new clothes. He was talking really weird. I think he said 'mortals', or something."

Agent Coulson stroked his chin thoughtfully, "He needed new clothes? What was he wearing when you found him?"

"A cape and some kind of armour, I think. He looked kind of like he was from medieval times or something."

"A cape and armour." Coulson repeated softly, clearly deep in thought. He addressed Rachel again, "He was talking weird?"

"Yeah, like I said. He called someone a mortal… oh, and at the hospital he said something about _our _justice system, like it wasn't his."

Agent Coulson just nodded, "Thank you Miss Evans, that will be all." He got up and started to leave.

"Wait, what about me?" Rachel called after him.

"That is for the police officers to decide. I have many other things to worry about, such as the whereabouts of your friend." And with that, Coulson left.

"Whereabouts?! Rachel called after him, "Isn't he here?!" Rachel growled angrily, and tugged at her handcuffs again. She slammed the table in front of her. She knew she was going to jail.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, faved, or followed my story. It is really encouraging. You guys are the best. Have a great Monday and I'll see you next week! **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! We are soooo close to Christmas! And I have a special Christmas surprise for you all… **

**I have been writing my butt off so that on Christmas I can post another chapter! YAY, a Christmas present for my readers, whom I love and thank very much. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Loki stood across the street from the police station, invisible to the mortals covering the sidewalks. He stayed pressed against a wall to avoid being run into. He was trying to formulate a plan to get Rachel out of the station, as he figured it was unlikely that she was in the same room as before. He knew they would have to be careful if he did succeed in getting her out because it was likely there were many humans out looking for him. He waited until the machines stopped moving before crossing the street, careful not to run into any mortals.

Loki pressed himself against a wall near one of the side entrances to the police station, and waited.

* * *

Agent Coulson sat in front of a computer in the police station, studying the interrogation tapes from his recent conversation with Miss Evans. A cape, armour, the strange things that had been happening. Coulson couldn't help but look for an explanation from his experiences in New Mexico and the man he'd met there, who according to Erik Selvig was Thor, God of Thunder. He had also worn a cape and armour, and had talked strangely. He had demonstrated some pretty interesting abilities, such as being able to fly.

Coulson had only returned from New Mexico three days ago, and though not much was known about the man yet, it had been determined that he was likely from another world. What if this man, Luke, was also from that world? Could this all have something to do with New Mexico?

* * *

Loki didn't have to wait long before a police officer came outside. Being invisible, Loki was able to take the officer by surprise. Loki grabbed the man by the arm, and twisted, pulling the officer quickly around the corner to the back of the building. Once they were completely out of view of the street, Loki punched the man hard in the head. The officer fell to the ground, out cold. Loki then grabbed the man's weapon, ID card, and keys. He then tried a few keys in the metal rings around his wrists. He quickly found one that worked and pulled both binders off, throwing them to the ground. He then studied the police officer, and used a simple glamour enchantment to look just like the man. Loki was sure it would be easy to get past all the mortals if he looked just like them.

* * *

Rachel resisted the urge to cry. She moved her head to the side so she could see the clock hanging on the wall through the bars of her cell. Two hours! She'd been in here for two hours and no one had come to talk to her; to offer her the phone call she should get, to read her the charges, to discuss a bail amount. It was seven in the morning now and Rachel realized that she had been awake for almost twenty four hours. She was exhausted but didn't want to fall asleep. She leaned her head against the wall behind her and closed her eyes.

Rachel was just drifting off when the loud beep of a security scanner startled her. Her eyes snapped open has she heard a nearby door close. Was someone finally coming to talk to her? She stood up and went over to the door of her cell, trying to peer through the bars and see who was coming. She had expected to see a police officer or perhaps that Coulson guy, but who she saw instead was Luke, hurrying down the hallway towards her cell.

"Luke," she said in a loud whisper, "what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Not now." Loki whispered back as he reached the cell doors. He fiddled with the keys in his hands, trying to find one that fit in the cell door.

"Where did you get those keys?" Rachel asked. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. Always so many questions. After a few tries Loki found a key that fit and the door slid open. Loki left the keys in the lock and grabbed Rachel's wrist, pulling her forwards.

'Hurry," Loki rushed down the hallway, opposite the way he came. Little did she know, but by keeping contact with her, Loki was able to make both of them invisible, so they could only see each other. Alarms were ringing now; undoubtedly because Loki had needed to remove his glamour to rescue Rachel and camera's caught him opening her cell. Being invisible again, Loki was able to get the duo out of the building quickly without being seen.

The pair burst through an exit and out onto the hard asphalt of the police station impound, which was filled with cars and completely fenced in.

"Damn!" Rachel swore as she pulled her arm from Loki's grasp, turning visible again. Loki reacted quickly, removing the enchantment from himself before she noticed. Rachel ran to the nearest vehicle and tried to open it with no success. She then balled her coat sleeve around her fist and punched the car window, hard. Her fist went through the glass and she opened the door from the inside. "Get in!" she yelled at Loki, who hurried forward.

As he slid into the passenger's seat he noticed Rachel messing with a bunch of wires underneath the steering wheel. "What are you doing?"

"One of the things I was arrested for." She answered simply. There was a spark and the engine of the car roared to life. Loud shouting could also be heard and a glance out the back windshield revealed a trio of angry police officers drawing their weapons. Rachel threw the car in reverse and stepped on the gas, backing up as she cranked the wheel to one side. The car spun in a sharp turn, and stopped facing the locked gate to the compound.

"Freeze!" a police officer yelled as Rachel put the car into drive. She hit the gas, speeding quickly towards the gate.

Loki screamed, and then covered his mouth in surprise; as such a noise rarely escaped him. Despite what was happening Rachel snickered slightly before the car rammed into the gate, sending it flying onto the street in front of them and causing traffic to stop. Gunshots could be heard behind them as Rachel took her chance well traffic was stopped to turn onto the busy street. There was a shattering noise as a bullet hit the back windshield.

Rachel was now the one who screamed as she slammed the gas again. Car horns could be heard left and right as Rachel swerved between vehicles, trying to get away, but that wasn't what worried her. What worried her were the sirens that could now be heard not far behind them.

* * *

**Alright, so I had to use Google to find out how someone could be knocked unconscious, and I tried my very hardest to incorporate it correctly, plus Loki is stronger than human's, so I figured this could work. I'm not overly street smart, so there is my attempt. **

**Please review! You guys are the greatest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope everyone got what they wished for this Christmas. Please enjoy my present to all of you, this chapter! **

* * *

Coulson poked his head out of the door of the room from which he'd been watching the interrogation footage. That irritating alarm was ringing for the second time and the police station was bustling with activity. People were shouting and running about, many of them exiting the building.

Coulson stepped out into the hallway and got the attention of a nearby officer, "Excuse me, could you tell me what is going on?"

"Another prison escapee sir. The girl who arrived from the hospital earlier." The police officer explained.

"Do we have security footage?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, bring it to me." Agent Coulson demanded.

"But sir, I have to -"

Coulson cut the man off and pulled out his S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and identification, "Now."

* * *

Loki gripped the handle on the door of the car, trying to remain calm as Rachel swerved down the street, throwing the steering wheel left and right. The horrid noise of horns mixed with the blare of the sirens as Rachel narrowly avoided many other vehicles. She glanced up at her rear view mirror and swore, turning sharply right down another road.

"Damn, they're going to catch us!" Loki turned and looked out the rear windshield. She was right. All the vehicles were moving out of the police cars' way and they were gaining on them. Loki tried to think of a way he could help. He closed his eyes and attempted to remember what the car had looked like before he got in it. Once he had a solid image in his head, he prepared to cast a glamour. He focused and simultaneously cast two enchantments, one to disguise the car they were in and one to create an image of the car they were in.

Loki sent the fake car down another street, and since their car now looked like a nearby taxi the cops all chased after Loki's illusion. Rachel looked in the rear view mirror again when she heard the retreating sirens and watched all the police vehicles turn down another street.

"What's going on?" Rachel was both baffled and relieved.

"It doesn't matter," Loki breathed a sigh of relief as the car began to slow down, "Is there somewhere we can go where they won't find us?"

"Maybe, but we can't use this vehicle. The police will recognize it."

"Fine." Loki agreed, "What do you propose we do?"

* * *

Coulson studied the video, rewinding it multiple times. What he was seeing didn't seem possible, the duo just vanishing into thin air, but at his job Agent Coulson was expected to believe in the impossible. He took the disk containing the security footage out of the computer, put it in a case, and then slipped the case into his inside jacket pocket. He then exited the room he was in, meeting the police officer that had brought him the footage in the hallway.

"Has anyone else seen this footage?" Coulson asked the officer.

"Just you and a few security personnel so far." The officer answered.

"Perfect, thank you." Coulson hurried down the hall towards the security room. He knocked on the door and a man opened the door a crack.

"Yes?" the man inquired.

Agent Coulson held up his badge, "I am going to need this room to myself for a few minutes, as well as the password to access all footage." The man inspected his badge before opening the door all the way. Coulson entered.

"All right men, we are going to need to clear out for a few minutes." The two other men in the room stood up and left. The first man scribbled something on to a piece of paper and handed it to Coulson. "Here's the password. You have ten minutes, and then we're coming back." Coulson nodded, and the man left the room, closing the door behind him.

Coulson sat down at the main computer and entered the password. He then selected the sections of video containing the strange occurrences with the man who called himself Luke. He pressed a few keys and watched as a loading bar appeared on the screen that read **DELETING SELECTION**. Until S.H.I.E.L.D. could determine what was going on, they would keep this evidence a secret.

* * *

Rachel sat in the car nervously trying to formulate a plan. She rubbed her leg, grumbling slightly.

Loki, who had been remaining quiet as Rachel thought, noticed her discomfort. "Is your leg hurting you?" he asked.

"Yeah, a bit. How's your arm?"

Loki knew the wound on his arm was almost healed. "Fine." He replied, "But never mind that, what are we going to do?"

"Well, the money I have stashed away would certainly be useful but there's no doubt that the police are watching my apartment." Rachel then tugged at the bottom of the hospital gown protruding from her jacket, "And I think we both could use some new clothes." Rachel then motioned to the blood staining Loki's shirt. "And food. I definitely need some food."

Loki nodded, then asked, "Your apartment is just down there?" he pointed at the alleyway they were parked near.

"Yeah," Rachel replied.

"Then I guess we'll just have to be very sneaky." And with that Loki opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle. Rachel quickly followed suit, jumping out of the vehicle after him.

"That's your plan? Be sneaky?"

"Do you have a better plan?"

"Well no, but-"

Loki cut Rachel off, "Trust me, being sneaky is what I am best at." And with that Loki began down the alley, Rachel following closely behind.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Another chapter. Chapter 8 already! Well, time flies. Please review guys, 'cause I am new at this and I'd really love more reviews. Thanks and have a very Merry Christmas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoop! Over 10 000 words, hooray! This fanfic is nearing the longest story I have ever written!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters. **

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot." Loki reached behind him and took the weapon he'd stolen from the police officer out of his back pocket. He looked behind them to make sure no one was following them down the alleyway before passing it to Rachel. "For you."

"Where did you get a gun?" Rachel held the weapon in front of her, examining it. When Loki didn't answer, Rachel proceeded to fiddle with the gun. Loki flinched when the weapon made a clicking noise and a small black box fell out of the bottom of it. "Calm down." Rachel smiled, "It's just the magazine." Loki looked puzzled. Rachel rolled her eyes, "It's what holds the bullets." She slid it back into the bottom of the gun and put the gun in a pocket on the inside of her trench coat. "Thanks."

They were approaching her apartment now and Rachel moved against the wall of the alley, peering around the corner at the old building. Loki followed suit. The sun was higher in the sky now, as it was already eight o'clock, and the apartment looked even worse in the daylight. Loki examined the old building and its surrounding area along with Rachel, trying to determine if there were any cops nearby.

"This is really risky." Rachel sighed, trying to determine the best way in. She didn't have her keys with her; they were probably in some bin at the police station. She grumbled angrily before turning back to look at Loki. "No keys." She said simply.

"No need," Loki replied and pointed at the building. "Looks like the police knocked the door down." Rachel returned her gaze to the building and sure enough where the door once stood there was now a gaping hole. Yellow police tape covered the steps, probably ripped off the doorway by one of the building's residents. Rachel daringly stepped around the corner to face her apartment building.

"Let's go." She motioned to Loki and the duo began to carefully make their way to the entrance. Rachel poked her head slowly inside the building looking left and right before cautiously stepping inside. Loki followed her as they began to make their way up the stairs. Rachel flinched as she reached the first floor landing. There was more police tape lying on the steps and there was a pool of blood staining the wood. The walls leading up to the second floor landed were scorched, black marks streaking the walls. Loki stopped behind her.

"Is something wrong?" He whispered now that they were in the building, not wanting to attract any attention.

"No, nothing's wrong." Rachel whispered back before continuing up the stairs, stepping carefully over the puddle of blood. The second floor landing no longer contained the two bodies, but instead contained chalk outlines where the bodies had once laid. She hurried up the remaining stairs to her apartment door. The door was slight ajar and Rachel slowly pushed it open, peering inside. "I think we're safe." Rachel's voice was a little louder as she addressed Loki. The duo entered the apartment.

You could barely tell that the place had been searched, the only evidence being a few open cupboards and the misplaced couch.

"Their good." Rachel speculated out loud.

"Who's good?" Loki asked.

"Whoever searched the apartment," Rachel explained while closing some cupboards. "Their good." Rachel stopped at the cupboard above the sink. Loki walked behind her to see what she was doing as she reached inside and removed a few dishes. She then ran her fingernails along the edge of the cupboard's back wall. She pulled slightly and the backing came lose, sliding forward. Rachel pulled the piece of wood out of the cupboard and set it on the countertop next to the dishes. She then reached into the wall a pulled out a small box. She opened it and smiled triumphantly.

"What's that?" Loki asked before realizing that it now seemed to be him asking all the questions.

"Just some money I've been saving up." She pulled a small stack of bills out of the box and leafed through them. "There's roughly three hundred dollars here."

"Why didn't you give that to those men that were here earlier?"

"My entire savings! No way! It's not even my fault I owe them that money, my brother-" she stopped abruptly, clearing her throat. "Never mind. I'm going to change. I don't think I have any more clothes that will fit you so we'll have to pick some up." With that Rachel exited into one of the other rooms of the apartment, shutting the door behind her and leaving Loki standing there all alone.

Loki glanced around the apartment and saw that the apples and water still sat untouched on the table. Upon seeing food Loki realized just how hungry he was not having eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours. Though the apple had browned slightly from sitting out, Loki knew it would still be good to eat. He was munching on the apple when Rachel came out of the room, wearing a fading pair of jeans with a hole in the knee and a black t-shirt with 'AC-DC' written on the front. She was carrying a green army patterned sweater, a back pack, and a bundle of bloody bandages. She was limping slightly as she walked over to the couch and flopped down.

"Is your leg doing alright?" Loki inquired as Rachel bent down to tie her sneakers.

"I'll live." Rachel replied. She put her stack of money into her pants pocket, and tucked the gun Loki had given her into the waist. "Thanks to you I won't have to worry about anyone coming after my money." She smiled and pulled the sweater she'd been carrying over her head, adjusting it so it covered the gun. She then reached into her back pack and grabbed an elastic. She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and zipped her bag closed, swinging it over her shoulder. She then noticed Loki eating the apple, standing by the table watching her. "I probably have something better to eat then that."

Rachel began heading to the fridge when the door to the apartment opened and two men in suits walked in, talking to one another, each holding a donut. "We'd better finish our sweep of the apartment before-" the men stopped talking when they noticed Rachel. Being trained agents, the men were quicker to react, pulling their weapons out before Rachel had even thought of her gun. Their pastries fell to the floor, forgotten. "Freeze!" one man yelled, "Put your hands in the air!"

* * *

**Yes, even S.H.I.E.L.D. agents enjoy donuts. Please review and I will see you in the New Year! Eep, exciting! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry! I know this was supposed to be posted yesterday but every time I tried this error message would pop up. But it's working today so here's the chapter and there will be a new one next Monday! **

**Also, Happy New Year! I know that was a bit ago, but last time I posted a chapter it was 2013. I hope you all made good New Year's resolutions. Mine was to start flossing, so we'll see how that works out. **

**Anyways, enjoy this next chapter and also happy Tuesday. **

* * *

Rachel and Loki obeyed instructions, slowing lifting their arms up above their heads. Loki sighed heavily and rolled his eyes as one of the men advanced towards them, weapon raised.

"Put your hands on the back of your head." The man demanded. The second man remained further away and kept his gun aimed at Loki as the first man began to search Rachel. She groaned, frustrated, as the man pulled the gun out of her waistband and tossed it to his partner. Upon finishing searching Rachel, the man moved to begin searching Loki. Rachel glanced over at Loki as the man advanced towards him, and to her surprise he was smirking.

Loki acted quickly. Before the man had a chance to lay even a finger on him, Loki had grabbed the man's gun out of his holster, thrown him around, and had an arm around his neck with the man's own gun pointed at his head. Loki had not, however, anticipated that these were highly trained agents, and was taken by surprise when the man reacted with skill that almost matched Loki. The man kicked backwards, rammed Loki in the knee and slipped out of his grasp, turning to face Loki again with a gun handed to him by his partner. Loki kicked upwards and the gun went flying out of the first man's hand. The second agent took action, aiming his gun at Loki.

"Freeze!" the men yelled, his finger poised readily over the trigger. In the commotion Rachel had backed away, and was now peering at the group of men from behind her couch. The two men had backed away from Loki, and the first agent was making his way towards a gun lying nearby on the floor. Loki quickly assessed the situation, trying to formulate a plan. Rachel stared at Loki with unblinking eyes, but shot back down to the floor when an agent glanced her way.

"Hey, you-" the man began but with a small wave of Loki's hand, both guns on lying on the floor became invisible, and the agent who had been addressing Rachel was cut off by the sheer astonishment of no longer being able to see the gun he had been intending to collect. With both agents momentarily distracted by the strange phenomenon, Loki was able to take advantage of his brief window of opportunity. He threw himself to the ground and gracefully summersaulted closer to the agent with the gun. He swung his leg around, and tripped the man, spending him falling to the floor with his gun skidding across the stained linoleum and out of his reach. The second agent advanced and Loki quickly stood, meeting the man in hand to hand combat. The other man rose from the floor, ready to join his partner.

Hearing the struggle between the men, Rachel once again peeked up over the couch and saw Loki fending off both of the men with very skilled and graceful moves, but it being two against one Loki was still at a slight disadvantage. With his concentration now completely on the two men fighting him, Loki's invisibility enchantment was forgotten and Rachel could see all three guns lying on the floor.

Loki ducked as another punch came at him, and then maneuvered expertly to the side to avoid a blow to his ribs. These men were good, and even Loki was having trouble keeping up with both of them. He spun around and landed a kick on the side of one agent's head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Loki turned to face the remaining man only to see that he was standing, frozen, with Rachel pointing a gun at his chest. Loki walked up behind the man and hit him sharply in on the back of the head. He crumpled to the floor, unconscious like his partner.

Rachel wore an utterly shocked expression as she looked up from the two men lying on the floor. The gun she was holding fell to her side and she stared at Loki in astonishment.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" she sounded amazed.

"I was required to study many forms of combat when I was younger." Loki answered simply, as if it was perfectly normal to be trained in advanced combat. Rachel shook her head in disbelief.

"We'd better hurry. There could be more men on the way." Rachel said, and then knelt down by one of the men, quickly searching his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked, joining Rachel beside one of the unconscious men.

"Looking for anything useful." Rachel replied, removing a few papers, a badge, and a wallet from the man's jacket pocket. "Sick!" Rachel exclaimed, opening the wallet, "There's like seventy more dollars in here." She then quickly scanned over the papers, pointing to the signature on the bottom of one. "A man named Coulson came to talk to me at the police station."

"He spoke with me as well." Loki replied, picking up the badge Rachel had found and examining it. "What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Loki motioned to the letters outlining the bottom of the badge.

Rachel didn't look, however. She was skimming over the information that filled the papers sighed by Coulson. "New Mexico?" Rachel questioned as she continued to read. She did not get to read very much however, because Loki quickly pulled the papers out of her hand. "What the hell?" Rachel looked at Loki, who was clutching the papers.

"We were, ah, hurrying, yes?" Loki stuttered. Rachel sighed heavily at Loki's odd behaviour and stood, walking across the room to her backpack.

"Yeah, you look for some food to bring. I'm going to pack a few things quick." And with that Rachel disappeared into one of the other rooms.

Loki stared at the papers he had taken from Rachel. They outlined the details of his brother's brief visit to the small town in New Mexico. These mortals were smarter than he had originally thought, connecting the dots quite quickly. Loki caused small blue flames to appear on the corners of the papers. They were consumed quickly by the flames, and there were no ashes left behind. Loki then proceeded to open and close kitchen cupboards, attempting to fulfil the task Rachel had assigned him. He found a box of granola bars just as Rachel reappeared in the living room.

"Perfect," she held her backpack open in front of her indicating that Loki should place the box inside. He did so, and Rachel zipped the pack up before swinging it over her shoulders. "Let's go."

* * *

**Please, please, pretty please review. It is not very encouraging to keep posting chapters with not even one review in between them. So, yeah, please review. **

**See you next Monday. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Another happy Monday to you all! Posting this chapter is probably going to be the highlight of my week, which really says loads about my social life. Phtt, real life… movies are better. **

**Anyways, I am excited because I have another reader, my sister! You can see her in my reviews (diamond pen sis), so ya, shout out to her. **

**Please enjoy this next chapter and I will see you all next Monday! **

* * *

Rachel led the way as her and Loki hurried down a busy street and into a second hand clothing store. The door made a quiet jingling noise as the duo entered the shop.

Rachel motioned around the small area with miscellaneous clothes stacked on shelves or hung from racks. "Find something to wear, but quickly. I am in dire need of food and sleep."

Loki looked distastefully at the selection of clothes. He decided that both the pants and shoes he currently had on would be fine, so he proceeded to find a shirt to replace his blood stained one. He chose a plain black t-shirt and a green zip up sweater, bringing both items to Rachel.

"Those look fine," Rachel pointed to the back of the shop. "Why don't you go change while I pay for these." Loki obeyed and disappeared into the small change room.

* * *

Coulson was glad to be back at his own office. He stretched comfortable in his swivel chair and sipped on a warm coffee. He yawned loudly. He had been at the office all night last night, still trying to clean up the events of New Mexico, and being called to some downtown incident is not what he had needed at four in the morning. He knew he should go home and try to get some sleep, but he was waiting to hear from the men he had searching Rachel's apartment.

He stared at the phone, daring it to ring. Apparently it was up to the challenge because after only a few seconds of Coulson's cold glare, the phone rang shrilly. Coulson grabbed the phone before the first ring had even finished, bringing the device to his ear.

"Yes?" Coulson asked eagerly.

The agent's voice on the other end of the line sounded nervous. "Would you like the bad news or the really bad news first?" The man asked.

Coulson sighed heavily, "What happened?"

"I'm at the apartment right now, and our search did not reveal anything useful, however I have two agents here with me and one is still out cold from a confrontation with the two suspects." The agent explained. Coulson groaned and the agent continued quickly, "Apparently the two men ducked out to grab some breakfast and when they came back the suspects were here. There was a fight that ended in the man called Luke knocking out both of our agents. The suspects escaped but we now have agents searching the area. We have also recovered the car stolen from the police impound."

"I'm going back to the police station. Meet me there with these two agents. I need this man found!" and with that Coulson slammed the phone back down in the receiver and massaged his temples. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Rachel moaned happily as she took a large bite out of her burger. She looked at Loki who was staring at his burger unappetizingly.

Rachel swallowed loudly before addressing Loki, "Dude, you have to be hungry. Just eat your burger, it's delicious."

"It doesn't look delicious." Loki contradicted, but he picked up the burger and took a bite anyways, as Rachel was right, he was starving. The burger wasn't the greatest thing in Loki's opinion, but he ate it anyway, too hungry to care. Loki pondered over the papers he had read earlier in the apartment, and the man named Coulson. "I want to look into S.H.I.E.L.D." Loki said, "This Coulson seems to know more than I originally thought."

Rachel didn't even bother asking what he meant, knowing he wouldn't answer her anyways. "Yeah, he was asking a lot of questions about you back at the police station." Rachel popped a fry into her mouth and swallowed it quickly before continuing. "We can look into it if you want. Do they have anything to do with you getting home? 'Cause wasn't that our original goal?"

Loki knew they had information on Thor and could possibly know something about him returning to Asgard. He needed to gather more information from this organization. "Yes, these men could hold the key to my return home."

Rachel looked puzzled but once again didn't ask, "Alright, we'll see what we can find out but first I need someplace to rest. I'm exhausted, you?"

Loki hadn't really realized how tired he was until she mentioned it. He simply nodded.

"Alright then," Rachel stood up from the table they'd been sitting at. "Let's go catch a cab."

* * *

Loki and Rachel didn't speak the entire cab ride. They kept their heads low, Rachel with her hood up to cover her face. When the cab finally stopped Rachel paid the driver promptly and the duo practically jumped out of the vehicle. Rachel took a good look around as the cab sped away. The sun was high in the center of the clear blue sky, and Rachel knew it was noon without looking at her watch, which was tucked away in her backpack.

The pair was in an industrialized area of New York, with large factories and warehouses looming all around. Without saying a word, Rachel took off quickly down a cracked sidewalk that ran alongside a large building.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked, falling in step beside her. Rachel didn't answer as they stopped at a corner. She bit her bottom lip as she tried to determine which way to go, looking left and right. Loki noticed that there were very few people around; only the occasional person could be seen, hurrying down the sidewalks and going in and out of buildings.

Rachel had apparently determined which way to go, as she quickly crossed the street to the left, Loki following. After only a short distance, Rachel stopped. The duo stood in front of a large roll-up industrial door.

Rachel finally began to explain. "My brother and I used to come here." She bent down. "They were always a few buildings that were never shut properly. It was a longshot, but…" She looked back and forth, checking for other people, before slipping her fingers under the small gap between the door and the sidewalk. She attempted to pull the door, but it was clearly very heavy, and Rachel barely got the door to move an inch. She grunted as she tried again to pull the door up. Loki rolled his eyes and slid only one hand under the door. Rachel gasped as the door flew up. Loki smiled.

"Uh, thanks." Rachel mumbled, clearly impressed. She then ducked inside the warehouse, followed by Loki. When the pair was inside, Rachel grabbed the door and used her bodyweight to shove it down, closing it behind them.


End file.
